Pasando el dia con Hinata
by Namroy Namikaze
Summary: Hoy es 14 de febrero, en pocas palabras "San Valentín" Todos mis amigos están con sus novias hoy, menos yo por que no tengo. Decidí estar todo el dia con ella. se enojaba con migo cuando hablaba con una chica. Pasamos todo el dia comprando cosas. Quien pensaría que todo eso era para mi!. "Naruto-kun, desde que nos conocimos siempre e estado enamorada de ti, te admiraba, tu sonrisa


Bueno como empiezo...bah, da igual. Aquí les traigo otra historia sobre el NaruHina. Espero le agraden.

Declaimer: _"__**El presente One-shot participa en el reto nº 6 de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white"**_

Advertencias: mundo alterno.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia es 100% mía. La saque de mi propia imaginación!;).

* * *

_**Pasando el dia con Hinata...**_

Abrí mis ojos repentinamente. Me los frote y observe que el despertador estaba sonando, estire mi mano y lo apagó. Hoy era 14 de febrero, en pocas palabras "el dia de San Valentín".

Hoy quería pasar el tiempo con mis amigos. Aunque creo que ninguno podrá, ya que todos tienen novias, shikamaru se hizo novio de temari, Neji, el hermano de Hinata es novio de Ten-Ten, el baka de sai tiene una relación de ya casi dos meses con ino, incluso el Teme que es un idiota bueno para nada tiene a Sakura.. ahora que lo pienso yo soy el único que no tiene pareja para pasarla el dia de hoy. Valla que soy un fracasado. Bueno ya decidí, hoy estaré con Hinata como amigos. Cuando vi por primera vez a Hinata quede hipnotizado ante su belleza, se podría decir que hasta me enamore!, pero sabia que eso no iva a funcionar ya que tenia un hermano muy protector. Hinata es una chica agradable tierna y cariñosa, es linda y tiene unos grandes y buenos pechos. Siempre me sonreía con una sonrisa cálida que me llenaba de felicidad, a decir verdad por esa sonrisa era que iva al colegio. No seria mala idea estar con ella el dia de hoy, a menos que... a menos que tenga novio.

No, no creo que tenga novio, ya que su hermano Neji es muy protector, menos conmigo ya que somos muy buenos amigos desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo y sabe que no le haría daño. Desde pequeños me escabullía hacia la casa de Neji y jugábamos él, Hinata y yo!. El era muy tranquilo, pero Hinata cada vez que yo estaba cerca de ella, se ponía a temblar y tartamudeaba, Incluso hoy en dia lo sigue haciendo y hasta se sonroja.

-Bueno eso no importa, creo que iré a buscarla.

Después de tanto pensar me fui a dar un baño rápidamente sin perder tiempo.

Cuando salí del baño, me dispuse a ponerme una franela de color naranja con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans desgastados.

Baje por las escaleras y vi a mi mama en la cocina.

-buenos días hijo, como amaneciste.-mi mama era tsundere, es decir, violenta y ruda, pero tiene su lado tierno y cursi. Así que por nada del mundo tenia que hacer enojar a mi mama. Créanme no les gustaría ver a mi madre enojada!

-bueno días mama.-tome un pan tostado y me lo puse a la boca, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-no comes hijo?.-negué

-mep conhformoh conh eshtop.-señale mi pan tostado mientra lo tragaba.- iré a ver que hago el dia de hoy.

-eso no te llenara hijo!.-la ignore y salí de mi casa.

Mi mama tenia razón, no habían ni pasado 10 minutos y ya tenia hambre. Tal ves debería devolverme y comer un poco, pero devolverme es un fastidio.

Vi una pastelería y me propuse a entrar. Había gran variedad de dulces, tortas, panes, etc. No decidía por cual comprar, todos se veían apetitosos, así que compre 3 de cada uno.

Bueno después de comprar iré donde Hinata y le preguntara si quiere ir al parque a caminar un poco. Me han dicho que a ella le encantan los parques, aunque no creo que sea así. Un dia fuimos, Hinata, Neji, ten-ten, ino y yo al parque. Todos parecían disfrutar menos ella, estuve siempre a su lado y no me separe ni una sola vez, le pregunte varias veces si quería hacer algo, pero ella negó, dijo algo medio susurrando, creo que era.. "_quiero quedarme aquí contigo_" . Creo que escuche mal después de todo nadie quiere andar conmigo ya que soy un poco...activo, idiota como lo diría el teme, o problema tico como siempre lo dice shikamaru!

Fui a donde el cajero a pagar, iva saliendo de la pastelería y choque con una chica de un típico cabello negro-azulado.

Llevaba una falda blanca y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul. Realmente se encontraba mas hermosa que nunca!.

-buenos días Hinata. Hoy estas hermosa!.-era cierto como no iva a estar hermosa! Incluso cualquiera podría estar a sus pies!

Hinata se sonrojo y salio corriendo. No lo pensé ni un segundo cuando ya iva detrás de ella. No sabia por que o hacia, mi cuerpo se movió solo como si quisiese estar con ella!

Llevábamos 20 minutos corriendo y todavía no paraba._ Esta chica si que tiene energía! _Es que no se cansa o que?.

Se detuvo por un momento, pensé que solo me estaba evitando y me escondí detrás de una pared para que no ve viera. Tenia ganas de saber por que me esta evitando.

Se volteo y al no verme, se estaba regresando por donde venia. Cuando paso por mi lado, tome su brazo sin pensarlo.

-que tienes Hinata?.-le pregunte

su cara volvió a ponerse roja.

-este...Naruto-kun! Que haces? Por..por que...me agarras.-que por que la agarro?. Si ella fue la que corrió de la nada!

-es que te salude en la pastelería y lo que hiciste fue correr. Me preocupe un poco Hinata!.-le dedique una sonrisa así como estilo super modelo para que se animara lo cual no funciono.

Se desmallo en mi hombro, la cargue en mis manos. Valla que si es pesadita la chica. La lleve a un parque ya que estaba cansado de correr. La acosté en un árbol y me aleje. Me dedique a mirarla, lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su cabello, era hermoso, liso y radiante. Después de unos 20 minutos despertó.

-despertaste linda!.-le sonreí

-por..que..por que me trajiste si...aquí?.

-solo tenia ganas de venir.-saque unos pasteles de mi bolsa, uno me lo metí a la boca y el otro se lo di.

-gracias..Naruto-kun.

-por cierto. Por que corriste Hinata?.

-Es que.. quería trotar un poco.-trotar? Si eso era correr hasta quedar sin aliento!.

-que raro que estés sola?.-por lo general ella siempre iva acompañada por Neji.

-es que Neji... esta ocupado!, ademas... quería hacer algunas compras.

-bueno como no tengo nada que hacer te acompañare.-mire de un lado.

-no...no hace falta...Naruto-kun.-igual iva a hacerlo.

-por que, acaso vas a estar con tu novio?.-pregunte.

-NO!.-grito

-entonces, no veo la razón por la cual no deba de acompañar a una bella dama como tu!.-le sonreí con típica sonrisa de super modelo. Era un habito.

Cuando estaba con Hinata siempre actuaba de esa manera. Creo que es mi yo interno apoderándose de mi cuerpo!

-no quiero... serte una molestia Naruto-kun.- en realidad no me molesta estar con ella.

-una chica hermosa como tu no es ninguna molestia!.-volví a sonreírle, no lo puedo evitar!

Estaba aun mas sonrojada!

-esta...esta bien.

-bueno, a donde quiere ir princesa.- le extendí la mano.

Estábamos caminando de vuelta a la pastelería, al parecer tenia que comprar algo para alguien, le pregunte pero nunca me dijo. Me imagine que como era el dia de San Valentín, le compraría dulces o que se yo a el chico que le gusta, me pregunto quien sera? Es cierto que ella tiene muchos pretendientes, pero nunca la e visto aceptar en salir con alguien.

Hinata estaba un poco inquieta, al parecer algo la molestaba. No le quise preguntar , ya que probable mente tampoco me lo diría. A decir verdad, ella ere siempre así. Un dia era la hora de almuerzo en el colegio, ella tenia dos bentou, Neji me dijo que uno era para al chico que le gustaba, pero no creo que se lo pudo dar ya que me lo dio ami.

Casi estábamos a punto de llegar a la pastelería cuando Shion una chica rubia que estudiaba con nosotros, se me acerca con unos chocolates.

-hola Naruto.- me dice, parecía sonrojada.

-que tal Shion.-salude

-Naruto, quiero darte esto.-me muestra unos chocolates.

Pude ver como Hinata estaba molesta! Espera Hinata estaba molesta?, eso si era poco usual. Por lo general a ella nunca la vea molesta, por eso era la primera vez que logre ver a Hinata molesta.

Hinata pasa sobre mi sin mirarme empujándome con el hombro. Que le pasara?. Hice algo malo sin darme cuenta?,_ valla Naruto eres un estúpido, no sabes ni lo que haces. _me dije a mi mismo. Se dirigía a entrar sola a la pastelería y, bueno no la puedo dejar sola así que no tenia mas opción que ir tras de ella.

-disculpa Shion, tengo que irme, por cierto ya comí, así que por los momentos no quiero dulces..-al parecer también se molesto, acaso dije algo malo?

Entre a la pastelería y fui al lado de Hinata. Ella estaba comprando chocolates en forma de corazón., al parecer después de todo ella quería comprarle chocolates al chico que le gusta. Cuando me puse a su lado ella tomo los chocolates y fue para donde el cajero. Valla al parecer me esta evitando!.

Cuando salimos de la pastelería la vi, pero ella miraba a otra parte. Estaba incomodo, no se por que pero creo que debería disculparme.

-lo siento Hinata.-me ignoró, si que esta molesta conmigo!.-oye Hinata, dije que lo sien...

-esta bien solo por esta vez te perdono.-me interrumpió.-ahora vamos a la librería.-estaba un poco desconcertado.-acaso no habías dicho que me acompañarías por que no tenias nada que hacer..-en eso tenia razón!

-entonces vamos princesa.-le guiñe un ojo mientra sonreía.

Llegamos a la librería, estaban pocas personas. Hinata pregunto sobre un libro romántico y la señora le dio, uno que se titulaba "chicos antes que flores". Al parecer a ella le gusta la lectura igual que ami. Desde que tenia 12 años me han gustado los libros sobre todo los románticos, a nadie le he dicho eso, a excepción de Hinata y a Neji.

-con que te gustan los libros eh!.

-mas o menos, pero este no es para mi!.-que no es para ella? Entonces para quien es?.-es para un chico que me gusta!. A él le fascina leer.-sentí algo en mi pecho que no logre identificar, así que ignore eso!

-ya veo.

Luego de unos 9 minutos caminando, pensaba quien era el enamorado de Hinata?, eso me tenia de una forma, no se como expresarlo, podría decirse que era...¿celoso?. No, no debería ser eso, después de todo somos amigos, tal vez puede ser preocupación, ya que puede ser que la pudieran lastimar.

Vi como Yugito, otra chica que estudiaba conmigo venia hacia nosotros. Yugito era una chica rubia, bonita y con muy buen aspecto, siempre era amable conmigo, pero yo no la conocía muy bien, así que a veces la ignoraba.

-buenos días Naruto.-me dice de lo mas amable

-buenos días Yugito-san, que te trae a venir por aquí.-sonreí, como si fuera un super modelo y Yugito se sonrojo.

Lucia un poco rara últimamente.

-es que, quería darte esto.-me muestra unos chocolates, con flores. A decir verdad tenia hambre y quería tomarlos.

Volteé a ver a Hinata, la cual lucia otra vez enfadada, creo que era por que o le gustaba la idea de que nos estemos retrasando!

-gracias Yugito-san, pero por los momentos estoy ocupado, ademas no se me apetece.-trate de sonar normal.

-de todas formas acéptalo!.-debería?

Hinata paso otra ves encima de mi empujándome. ¿Acaso estoy haciendo todo mal o que?.

Fui tras ella dejando a Yugito atrás . Últimamente Hinata se molesta de la nada, estará bien? Tendrá alguna enfermedad?.

-Hinata estas bien.-no contesto.-por que estas molesta.-al parecer hoy no era el mejor dia de mi vida.-otra ves vas a ignorarme?.-siguió ignorándome!

Pasábamos por una tienda de peluches y ella se quedo mirando uno de conejito, al parecer le gustaba mucho ese peluche.

Estábamos caminando mientras Hinata caminaba alegremente, casi dando saltitos, al parecer ese peluche si que le gustaba, realmente estaba feliz, me gusta esta Hinata sonriente.

-gracias, Naruto-kun, no tenias por que comprármelo.-le había comprado el peluche y ella también compro uno de zorro, debe ser otro regalo para su E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O.

-es lo mínimo que tenia que hacer ya que estabas enfadada conmigo.-lo cual no sabia por que. Ella asintió.-que te parece comer, ya tengo hambre, deberíamos tomar un descanso, no crees!.-ella asintió.

Fuimos a un restaurante y pedimos nuestros almuerzos. Realmente tenia hambre, no había podido aceptar los regalos de Shion y Yugito, ya que Hinata se molestaba.

Había terminado de comer 7 platos y Hinata solo 1, al parecer no come mucho!.

-Hinata, te puedo preguntar algo?.-asintió.-para quien sotas estas cosa?.

-es...este..es..para alguien...que ma gusta.-eso ya lo sabia, pero quería saber su nombre.

-cual es su nombre?.-se sonroja.

-es para t..

-hola aquí amigos. No me digan que son novios!.-valla hasta que por fin me viene a decir y aparece Kiba a molestar. Si es un idiota!

-deja de molestar Kiba, estas interrumpiendo!

-oh, entonces si están saliendo eh!.-tenia una sonrisa de lado a lado!

Lo ignore, pague la cuenta, agarre a Hinata de la mano y la saque de allí.

Paseábamos por un parque, Hinata estaba de lo mas feliz, al menos los dos nos divertimos el dia de hoy! Estábamos viendo el horizonte, cuando...

-Naruto-kun, espérame aquí, tengo que terminar de comprar algo.

-si quieres te puedo acompañ..

-no tardare mucho, adiós..-asa chica si que me ignora!

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos de que Hinata se había marchado, la verdad es que no me gusta esperar a la gente, pero con Hinata era diferente. Siempre estaba de buen humor para ella.

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando se me acercan el teme, Kiba, sai y shikamaru!.

-oye dobe, donde esta tu novia.?-de que hable ese idiota?

-cual?, yo no tengo novia imbécil!.-Kiba se pone en frente.

-pero tu dijiste que Hinata era tu novia!.-así que el comenzó todo eh!

-yo nunca dije eso.

-pero da igual ella lo es, o me equivoco?.-se equivoca, solo estábamos almorzando juntos y ya cree que es mi novia o que?

-Kiba tiene razón, mis contactos me dijeron que la pasaste todo el dia con Hinata. Pasearon, juntos, comieron juntos, le compras regalos, acaso esas no son las pruebas suficientes?.-sai verdaderamente me saca de quicio!

-no admitir que es tu novia es problemático Naruto. Ademas ella es muy atractiva, es linda, tiene buenos pechos, es simpática, que mas quieres?

-oigan, no estoy saliendo con nadie. Es cierto que estuve con ella todo el dia. También se que tiene unos super pechos, pero nada de eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo!. Es verdad, me gusta pero no somos novios.

-tu lo has dicho..-el teme me dice que voltee hacia atrás

voltee y vi a Hinata detrás mio. Maldición! Acaba de escuchar toda nuestra conversación?. Ahora si que estoy muerto!

-Naruto-kun quiero hablar contigo.-lucia tímida.

-claro.-me despedí de los chicos y me fui a hablar con ella.-que queras hablar Hinata.

-bueno Naruto-kun...yo..este..bueno...QUERIA DATE ESTO.-me muestra los chocolates en forma de corazón que compro en la tienda, el libro que compro, el zorrito de peluche, unos globos en forma de corazón y unas lilas.

-para...para mi?.-espera! Me estaba dando lilas!. A decir verdad, el significado detrás de la lilas es el primer amor!

-si Naruto-kun, desde que nos conocimos siempre e estado enamorada de ti, te admiraba, tu sonrisa me hacia feliz. Siempre te e amado.

-lo...lo dices en serio?.-esta enamorada de mi!

-si Naruto-kun, por que crees que me molestaba cuando hablabas con Shion o con Yugito!, por que crees que no quería que me acompañaras a comprar todas estas cosas, eso es por que te amo!.-eso le da mas sentido a la cosa. Con razón siempre se molestaba conmigo y yo sin entender nada!

-Hinata yo..

-no tienes que darme una respuesta hoy!, pero tal vez mañana si!, por favor acepta esto.-me los da y se va corriendo!.

Me quede pensando en todos esos momentos cuanto tartamudeaba, cuando se sonrojaba o cuando se molestaba conmigo, todo eso fue siempre por que yo le gustaba y yo como un idiota nunca me di cuenta.

Y pensar que toda esa sonrisa hermosa y cálida que me mostraba todo el tiempo era por mi!, no quisiera ver esa sonrisa quebrantarse, necesitaba esa sonrisa, necesitaba esa calidez y sobre todo...la necesitaba a ella.

No tenia que pensarlo y ella no tenia que esperar hasta mañana. Yo también la amaba y si ella corresponde a mis sentimientos entonces no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.

Corrí tras ella sin perder tiempo, simplemente por hecho de que la amaba y la necesitaba.

* * *

Bueno que dicen? Les gusto este one-shot?.

La verdad es que me entusiasme mucho escribiendo este fics!. A mi me gusto y a ustedes?

Detenme unos buenos reviews para saber si le gusto. (cualquier comentario también, consejo o cualquier otra cosa lo acepto).

Sayonara Min´na.


End file.
